


Yossarian Lives [fanart]

by plumedy



Category: Catch-22 - Joseph Heller, Closing Time - Joseph Heller
Genre: Art, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fanart, Gen, Graffiti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumedy/pseuds/plumedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omg I can't decide which colour scheme is more appropriate. The first one conveys the original colours better, but I like this red-and-yellow epileptic mish-mash. Ended up posting both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yossarian Lives [fanart]

 


End file.
